


this day onwards

by starsforchii



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsforchii/pseuds/starsforchii
Summary: No one actually knows that Jeongwoo and Haruto are dating,– or so, they thought.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	this day onwards

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness gracious, if there are any errors, please don't mind them for now. I wrote this between my breaks from modules and household chores so scenes may end up confusing. I'll fix them soon if I'll have more time but for now, I hope you enjoy!

The yellowish white curtains that dances to the warm breeze of summer, alongside with the birds quietly chirping on a tree branch awakens the couple.  
Haruto woke up first and sat comfortably in their bed, half conscious and half asleep, he stares at the latter that's sleeping beside him. He smiled as the younger turned to face him, still in his dreamland.

Haruto moved closer and bent down to give the younger a short peck on his lips, smiling in between as he greeted, "Good morning, my love."

Jeongwoo smiled in response, clearly because he just woke up and he's not completely in his senses yet, he abruptly stood up as he notices the bright sunlight peeking in the room.

"It's saturday, no school." reminded Haruto as he hugged Jeongwoo from behind, digging himself in his partner's neck as he sniffed his morning scent.

"So, what's in the list?" asked Haruto, portraying to the to-do-list that they made yesterday.

"I guess–"

"Jeongwoo-hyung? You still asleep?" shout by a familiar voice from the outside, probably Junghwan, startling the couple.

"What the hell is he doin' here?"

"Like the hell I know." whispered Jeongwoo back as he walked towards the door and greeted the younger. The younger barges in the room, carrying two plastic bags of cupped ramen and rice cakes as soon as Jeongwoo opens the door.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Jeongwoo. It's not the first time that Junghwan went to his dorm but, hello? At the time that he's suppose to spend the whole day with the love of his life? What a joke.

"Hello, your mom asked me to do this, remember?" said Junghwan sarcastically as he continued to barge in.

"Anyway, good morning, it's already– What is he doing in here?" asked Junghwan as he sees Haruto, laying on the ground with a pillow and blanket.

How witty of him to cover it that way. Jeongwoo thought,

"Uh, sleepover?" said Haruto in a not so sure tone, Junghwan places the plastic bags down as he flopped himself on Jeongwoo's bed, "Sleepover? Without us? How pathetic!"

"I forgot, sorry. Let's just eat, shall we?" Jeongwoo suggests as he took the bags and made some ramen to feed himself and the two.

-

"I can't believe we're doing these." mumbled Haruto at Jeongwoo as he pouts his lips, disappointed at how the day isn't going well on their plan.

They're at the arcade, with Junghwan and Doyoung after Junghwan called Doyoung who's still busy with composing songs. Surprisingly, Doyoung didn't say no for he said he misses going out with his friends.

Jeongwoo sighs as he cups the older's face, "Don't be frustrated, babe. Just think that, we're having a date. Is that okay?" assured Jeongwoo.

"But, I want to kiss you." muttered Haruto as Jeongwoo chuckled in surprise. He then looks around to check if there are others who's looking at them. Luckily, Junghwan and Doyoung were busy racibg against each other. Jeongwoo plants a smack yet soft kiss on Haurto's lips as he smiled in assurance.

"All good?" he asks him, Haruto nods contentedly as they both started to play the hoops.

-

"I hate you." mumbled Jeongwoo to Haruto as he crossed his arms above hus chest, sulking at his partner for an immature reason.

Oh, well. Not purely immature. It's just because, Haruto was being surrounded again by girls but he doesn't do any thing about it as if he's keeping them around him. 

One time, a girl shamelessly grabbed Haruto and kissed him the cheek, almost living a residue of her lipstick on Haruto's cheek. Haruto didn't even shrugged her away, pissing Jeongwoo and maybe that's one of the reasons why Jeongwoo is sulking again.

"You jealous?" he teases Jeongwoo.

"Don't you dare tease me like that or I'll punch you hard." mocked Jeongwoo to Haruto. The taller chuckled as he grabbed Jeongwoo by his shoulder and made him face him. Jeongwoo still has his firm crossed arms above his chest.

"I told you, I'm handsome." boasted Haruto as he casually slid his hands through his pocket. Jeongwoo rolled his eyes.

"Like the hell I care if you're handsome." scoffed Jeongwoo, and that's the situation that Hyunsuk and Yoshi witnessed. Hyunsuk didn't hesitated to ask the two as he gave Yoshi a gesture to close the door and leave them alone.

"You guys are fighting?" Hyunsuk asked as he walked closer towards the two, positioning himself in between them. 

"We're not fighting, hyung." denied Jeongwoo as he eyed at Haruto, he gets the younger's point and denies the question as well.

"Yep, we're not."

Hyunsuk raised a brow at the two as he sighed in defeat, he can't force them to say something if they really wanted to keep it private. Instead, Hyunsuk pats the youngers' shoulders as he smiled at them.

"Ah, I guess HaJeongwoo is busy squabbling towards each other." he concluded, laughing at the two as Jeongwoo and Haruto nods in agreement.

"I guess, I'll go then?" Hyunsuk shrugs as he waled towards the door, but before he can leave the two completely alone, he turns around and faces them again.

"Anyway, get downstairs. I bought pizza." he demands,

"We will, hyung." Haruto answers as the older left them alone.

The two of them remained silent while exchanging gazes; one who's asking, and one who's denying. Jeongwoo sighs in frustration as he abruptly left the room.

-

"Hyung, you better tell me what's wrong with you." Junghwan says as he takes a sip of his smoothie, Jeongwoo places his phone down as he eyed at the younger, eyebrows frowned.

"What do you mean, tell you? Tell you, what?" he denies, averting his gaze to roam his eyes around the cafe.

"Are you dating someone these days?" Junghwan blurted out, Jeongwoo choked on his own saliva as he flicked the younger's forehead, giving him a what-are-you-talking-about look.

"You seem odd lately, it's weird." he whispers, now slowly eating his macaroons while eyeing at the customers who seemed to be overhearing their conversation.

"What, odd?" Jeongwoo denies, pretending to be scrolling through his screen, covering his face with his phone. 

"When you're with your phone, you're smiling like an idiotic alien. When you're with us, you're spacing out as if your mind is in another universe. Those can't be possible for nothing." said Junghwan satirically, slowly chewing his macarons while chugging his smoothie.

"Unless..."

"Unless, what?"

"Unless you're dating someone, hello?" concluded Junghwan out loud, Jeongwoo panics and immediately shuts Junghwan up before they could make a scene inside a cafe and kick them out.

"Okay, okay. I'm dating someone." he admits, Junghwan chokes in his macaroons. Jeongwoo immediately handed him his americano but the younger choked onto it more, perhaps because of it's bitter taste.

Now calmed down, Junghwan breathes in and out for a while before slamming the table with his palm. "Holypasta, who is that someone? Tell me, tell me!"

One of the cafe's staffs gestured them to remain silent, Jeongwoo hit's the younger as Junghwan gave him a peace sign. Jeongwoo sighs.

"Hey, no yelling. It's a secret for now." he whispers, taking a sip of americano but later on flushes a disgusted taste. Maybe it's definitely a wrong choice ordering americano, not again.

"Why? You don't trust me, hyung?" Junghwan pouts, Jeongwoo chuckled as he pats his shoulders and shove a macaron in his mouth.

"I do, but, not now." he says softly, Junghwan starts chewing his macaron and smiled back.

"Okay, I trust you." he assures Jeongwoo.

-

"Asahi-hyung, could you atleast chill for a while?" pleaded Haruto as Asahi kept on doing random and embarrassing things that makes the whole group laugh their asses out, such as; making dorky faces and copying his members odd habits, shaming them to the core.

"No." Asahi resisted firmly as he took his phone and scrolled through his screen. He laughs hysterically again as he sat behind Haruto and called the other members out.

"Look, Haruto always spaces out like this lately." he says shamelessly and exaggeratedly copied Haruto. They all laughed hysterically, clapping like seals and squealing their lungs out.

"The accuracy." muttered Hyunsuk as claps hard.

"Hey, I'm not like that! Hyung!" Haruto denies as he covers his face in embarrassment.

"Oh, really? Got a picture of you." said Junkyu and shoved his phone infront of Haruto's face, and his bewildred expression made the whole group laugh.

"Aishh, delete!" he says in defeat, trying to reach the phone from Junkyu.

"Hyung, send that to me." Jeongwoo asks as he took his phone and went closer to Junkyu. Haruto sighs again in defeat.

"You're backstabbing me, Jeongwoo?" he mutters, disappointment is seen in his voice. Jeongwoo shrugged.

"Maybe." he answers in a satiric tone. Jeongwoo raised his phone and showed to everyone that he already got the picture from Junkyu.

"I hate you." muttered Haruto as he frowned his eyebrows and rolled his eyes at Jeongwoo.

"Likewise." answered Jeongwoo.

Haruto stood up and reached for Jeongwoo's phone but before he could, Jeongwoo already ran out from Haruto's reach.

"Yah! Park Jeongwoo!" he calls him before chasing him again.

-

"Do you have a crush on Jeongwoo?" blurts Junkyu, eyes on his phone.

Haruto was bewildered with the question. Well, who wouldn't be? They're just seating in the corner of the room with their phones, then Junkyu suddenly asks a random question.

"Y-you got me in there, h-hyung." Haruto unexpectedly stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Junkyu, silence enveloping them.

After few minutes, Haruto speaks up again.

"Am I obvious, hyung?" he whispers, almost inaudible.

Junkyu places his phone to his pocket, shrugging his shoulders as he shakes his head. "Well, not really. You just stare at him all day long as if he's much prettier than the stars in the dark sky while the moment itself moves in a slow-motion in your eyes. You also act like he's so delicate and fragile that you wanted to keep and protect for the rest of your life while your eyes twinkle as if if there are stars in it with your ears and cheeks going red. Yep, you're not obvious." he says without pausing in sarcasm. Haruto sighs.

Okay, it's completely obvious.

"Okay, but, can we keep this a secret?" he pleads the older, hands clasped onto each other as he waits for the older to response. Junkyu nods as he offers his hand for a handshake, Haruto gladly accepts it.

"If you wouldn't mind hearing this, I'm also like that before with Mashi." he whispers to Haruto with an idiotic smile.

"Ah, here goes hyung's messy and complicated lovelife. Don't talk to me about that." he scruches as he covers his ears, standing up.

"Hey, I'm keeping your secret." Junkyu balckmails him, but Haruto just shrugged it off.

"You better do, hyung. It's our secret now." he says before leaving the room.

-

Secretly going out on a date, Haruto and Jeongwoo were spending their time inside a convenience store nearby. While looking for something to eat, Haruto looks around to check if there's anyone who could see them before staring back at Jeongwoo, he then gives him a peck on his cheeks. Jeongwoo was dumbfounded.

Haruto chuckled as he pulled him in his embrace, wrapping the younger's waist. He moved closer to meet the younger's eyes before slowly pulling his nape to kiss him.

The irony of them, kissing behind the shelves, hiding from everyone though the surveilance cameras sees them, is just way too much to handle. Haruto lets go of the younger as Jeongwoo jokingly pinches his tall-bridged nose. They both chuckled until they heard a familiar voice.

It was Jihoon.

"You guys are–"

"Dating? No, we're not because we're best friends, right?" Haruto interrups Jihoon's words and covers their situation up by jokingly patting Jeongwoo's head, laughing awkwardly. Jihoon blinks continously.

"Uh, I was just asking if you're here to buy some ice cream." explained Jihoon, holding his small container of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Haruto and Jeongwoo were both dumbfounded, unable to speak, staring at Jihoon. Jihoon waves his hand infront of the two's face, bringing them back to theur senses.

"Oh, we're not going to buy ice cream." denied Jeongwoo, grabbing the nearest item in the shelves and shoved it to Jihoon's face. "We're buying these."

"Oh, okay." Jihoon mumbles as he walked towards the counter to pay for the ice cream, leaving the couple dumbfounded.

Haruto sighed as he went closer to whisoer something to Jeongwoo.

"That was close." he whispers, still breathing heavily.

"But atleast, we're not caught." winked Jeongwoo as they bothed laughed in silence. They walked towards the counter after Jihoon to pay for their item.

  
-

It's been 3 days and Jeongwoo is still bedridden sick, he's not even able to go to school due to his condition. Haruto sneaks in the room as he carefully placed a wet towel at Jeongwoo's forehead, Jeongwoo brushed it of, making Haruto flick his forehead. Well, sick Jeongwoo needs some tender care today!

Haruto chuckled before moving closer to give Jeongwoo a kiss on his cheeks. Oh, well. God knows how much he wanted to kiss the younger with the same intensity as before but, Jeongwoo needs rest.

_Self-control and abstinence is a must._

But before Haruto can completely pull himself together, Jeongwoo already had his arms around the taller, pulling him closer to give his lips a sweet and long kiss.

And just like that, all of Haruto's hardwork to stop himself was gone along with his _sanity._

Haruto carefully removed the blanket that's covering the younger's body and he also enveloped himself inside it. He slid his hands underneath Jeongwoo's clothes, not breaking the kiss as hus hands roamed the younger's heating body. Running out of breath, Jeongwoo gasped for air, leaving his mouth open which turned to be a signal for Haruto to take action.

In just a second, Haruto's tongue is now swirling against Jeongwo's hot togue, faint whispers and grunts are now starting to get inaudible as two teens are now exploring each other's mouths and bodies.

If this wasn't a part of them, being hormonal at this age, or them, just being inlove with each other, then they don't know what it is.

The door creaks open as Hyunsuk barges in, witnessing the couple almost performing a lover's dance, Junghwan almost sees it as well, luckily, thanks to Hyunsuk's fast reflexes and he was able to cover the younger's eyes while facing struggle because of the younger's height.

Junkyu and Jihoon barges in as well, with the other members behind them, excluding Asahi who's busy composing his songs with Mashi and Doyoung who's practicing with Yedam, they looked at the two in silence, kissing with so much intent.

The older members looked at each other, planning to get out of the room and leave the couple safe and sound without them getting caught and discyss about the matter outside. But still, Junghwan was still clueless of what's happening due to the hand that's covering his eyes.

After seconds of fighting against the older's palm that's covering his eyes, Junghwan successfully managed to release himself to see what's infront of them, a loud noice was heard short after.

"Holycow!" shout Junghwan, startling the couple, making them aware of the members' presence. Haruto quickly laid beside Jeongwoo as he covered his face with a blanket due to embarrassment.

_Caught._

Hyunsuk was looking at them, arms crossed above his chest, toes tapping the floor, he scoffed. "So, you two are dating?"

The couple nodded silently, trying not to meet the older's burning gazes, Hyunsuk almost dropped his jaw.

"And you didn't even bother telling us?" exclaimed Jihoon, voice echoing around the room as Junkyu hits him hard with a face towel. Jeongwoo sighed in defeat.

"We do, hyung. But, not now–"

"Then, when?" interrupted Junkyu, Jihoon gets his revenge by hitting him hard with the same face towel that he used earlier. Junkyu glared at the older and shrugged his shoulders.

"We weren't ready confessing, that's all." said Haruto underneath the blanket, Hyunsuk massages his temple as he turned his back and faced the other members. Jihoon scoffed.

"Why are you acting like that, hyung? Weren't they obvious?" said Junghwan, playing with the face towel as he playfully covers his face with it. Junkyu nods aggresively as he crossed his arms above his chest and laughed hysterically.

"Godness gracious, HaJeongwoo's dating hasn't go unnoticed ever since. Let's not pressure them." said Junkyu, "They're just dating though," said Jihoon as he walked towards the door but immediately turned back to face Junkyu, palms open as if asking for something.

"You owe me $100." he declared Junkyu, Junkyu's eyes widened in bewilderment as Jihoon only laughed at him.

Haruto quickly removed the blanket and sat properly, "$100? You hyungs made a bet?" he asked the two. Junkyu nodded sadly.

"Yep, $25 on kissing, $25 on confessing, and $50 on the dating issue. Jihoon won all." he declares, hands on his pocket as if he doesn't have plans paying the older at all. Hyunsuk suddenly laughed at the two, completely forgetting about putting the couple on a hot seat earlier as they exited the room, dragging the clueless Junghwan with them as they bickered continously, finally leaving the room.

_Love is indeed messy, it was never easy for it was said that there is no love if there's only happiness between them. It has its own challenges and they can only past through it if they'll remain strong and unbothered despite it all. For those hardships can either strenghten or weaken a couple._

The couple sighed as they faced each other. Finally, no more hiding, they're free, _from this day onwards._ Though they didn't planned to be revealed that way, they're thankful that somehow, they made past through.

"It's all done." Haruto whispered, scooting beside Jeongwoo as he hugged him tightly.

"Yep, all done." Jeongwoo nods, Haruto leaned down to once again claim the younger's lips again.

"I love you." he whispers in between their kisses.

"And I love you too."

-

_EXTRA_

“What’s your type?” Haruto blurts, biting his tongue and inside cheek.

Jeongwoo turns around, eyebrows furrowed. “That’s kinda random.”

“Sorry. I just feel a little dizzy.” Haruto curses himself internally as he rested a palm in his face.

“That’s okay.” Jeongwoo replies, as sweet as usual. He sits in front of him, gently patting his shoulders to calm him down. “I just don’t know if I have a type. Maybe, I like people that smile lots.”

“I smile lots,” Haruto mumbles, cracking a shy smile.

“You do.” Jeongwoo remarks, brushing the older's hair away.

“I’m handsome.”

“You are.” Jeongwoo agrees, nodding.

“I’m smart.”

“Hmm.” he hummed, watching him thoughtfully.

“I can sing.”

“Yes, you can.”

“I can be quiet.”

“You sure can.”

“I might not have any other special skills lined up, but I have the confidence to make you happier than anyone, and even protect you at all cost and make you the luckiest boy in the world.” Haruto lets out the words that are in his heart, voice cracking and eyes closing tight due to the weight of his emotions.

Jeongwoo falls silent, mouth slightly opened as he slided his chair forward.

“Haruto. Do you have a crush on me?” he asked in bewilderment. Haruto nodded quietly, eyes shut close, feeling the reality of rejection slapping him soon. Jeongwoo quietly stared at the Japanese as he started to tremble.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked." he excuses, holding his hands tight.

"You know, you don't have to answer me now. I just informed you so, you can digest it slowly." Haruto explains, still wearing the same expression.

"No, it's just that, I never expected you of all people to have a crush on me." Jeongwoo confessed.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." Haruto confessed. "I hope we can still be friends because I don't want to lose you and our friendship." he added as he silently curses at himself.

"No, no." Jeongwoo abruptly shakes his head, sighing. And in an instant, it crushed Haruto's heart into pieces.

"Okay." he quietly said in defeat.

"I mean, I want to give it a try." Jeongwoo clarifies, now looking at the other as he carefully laid his hands on his. "You and me."

"Oh," Haruto muttered, now looking at Jeongwoo in bewilderment.

"Yes." Jeongwoo nods as he held the older's nape to pull him closer for a kiss. Haruto froze until Jeongwoo's lips parted from his as the younger stood to leave. Before leaving him completely alone, he faced him one more time.

"Well, let's go and hangout soon. You have my number, right?" he said before closing the door, leaving Haruto frozen in his seat.

Haruto placed his trembling fingers to his lips, as the image of Jeongwoo kissing him flashed in his mind. A faint pink blush suddenly tainted his cheeks and ears as he felt his insides burn, as if there were butterflies circling through.

He covers his face with both of his palms as he squealed his heart out, finally, he's dating the one and only Park Jeongwoo from _this day onwards._


End file.
